PUNK
by Gorillaz6666
Summary: 2DxMurdoc drabble. Rated M for Murdoc's naughty imagination. Oneshot.


**Author's comments: Okay. So, I was reading a prompt somebody posted on here for a Gorillaz story, and in the prompt, Murdoc stumbled across a (rather obscene) oneshot called 'PUNK'. I got bored one day, so I actually wrote 'PUNK'. If you read the prompt, you should know exactly what this story's all about. XD**

**Whatever.**

It was quiet outside of Kong Studios, as it sat propped up scrappily on the cruddy landfill the Gorillaz band called their home, and dusk was just starting to envelop the grounds. Clouds loomed overtop the building, as they always do, rain just beginning to fall from the dark, gray skies. A few undead corpses roamed about, looking for rotting animals or food scraps, anything that would keep them walking for the remainder of the night, until they were to be summoned back into the depths of the underworld. A bolt of lightening sparked overhead, and a crash of thunder pursued, but it didn't seem to daunt the zombies as they continued their hunt.

Inside the massive, haunted structure, the members of the band carried about their own matters as the storm picked up. Noodle, clad in her pink Hello Kitty pajamas, sheepishly shuffled to her room to catch up on some much needed rest. She was still a little girl after all, and the late-night rehearsal sessions weren't doing her any good these days, especially since she was constantly losing sleep already, what with the nightmares she was starting to have.

Russel had just finished packing up after the long, mostly lucrative rehearsal, and he too found himself to be rather restless, so he followed suit with Noodle and started a slow walk to him room as well.

Only the bassist and his dimwitted singer remained in the recording studio, where they often stayed behind after practice, usually to have a few fags or to talk about what could be improved about their music and such. The two never really understood why they stayed hehind after their album run-throughs every night, or what had started it, but they both seemed to enjoy the time together, when they _weren't _screaming at each other like they did during the day. On most occasions they talked until the early morning hours, laughing and bonding and sometimes behaving like complete morons, but on this particular night, Murdoc was a bit more eager to head back to his beloved motor-home.

He watched as 2D cleaned up the rest of the performing equipment with a distant expression on his face, lighting a smoke in the process.

Stuart bent over to pick up a few fallen sheets of music, giving Murdoc a good view of his backside all the while, and the bassist had to force himself to look away when he felt his face get hot as the blood rushed to his cheeks. He bit his bottom lip in mild irritation and crossed his legs.

''_at little twit is just totally oblivious, ain't 'e? Fuckin' dullard jus' loves to tease me. Him an' that little arse of his …'_

The Satanist grunted to himself as thoughts of that night's band practice flashed in his mind. Everything had been running smoothly. The band was in the middle of playing M1A1, one of the tracks off their newly-released self-titled album.

Noodle was hitting every note with careful perfection, nodding her head in time with the beats Russel provided as she got more and more lost into the music. Russel seemed to be doing the same. He had a huge grin on his face, and he was hitting his drum set with such great fervor that the entire studio seemed to shake.

Murdoc was also finding himself getting entranced with the music they played, fingers plucking the chords of his bass zealously, and he felt like a god. He was standing next to 2D, while Noodle and Russel stood not far behind them in the back, and they all kept a steady pace until the song came to an end. Murdoc struck the final string to finish the song, and smiled in satisfaction.

Noodle gushed with delight, jumping up and down and rambling joyous words in her native tongue. Russel patted her on the head.

"Good job, baby girl. You did great."

Noodle held her guitar firmly and bowed back to the drummer. "Thank you, Russel-sama. You did good, too."

Murdoc looked over at his singer, who was holding his microphone stand tight in his large hands, giggling at his bandmates behind him, and showing off his famous gap-toothed smile. 2D met Murdoc's gaze and his grin widened when his eyes locked with the bass player's.

"So, uhh … Muhdoc, I'd say we got time ta practice one more song, ehh? Wot should we play next?" he asked amorously, eagerly awaiting his friend's reply.

Before Murdoc could give an answer, Noodle bounded in between them in excitement and spat out something in Japanese before turning to Murdoc. She was hopping up and down with bottled enthusiasm.

"Murdoc-san! Punk! Punk!"

Murdoc laughed. "Awright, then. We'll practice Punk."

The bassit gave a small nod to 2D, who smiled in return and adjusted his microphone before giving Russel his signal to begin. Instantly, Russel started bashing his drums with full vehemence. Though the song had only just begun, 2D felt his adrenaline levels rise drastically and his heart was beating fast as he prepared to provide his part of the song. Murdoc had started up as well, along with Noodle, and they all performed in complete harmony as 2D began to present his vocals.

Since the song opens up with him giving a few moaning sounds, 2D did just that. He clutched his microphone stand closely, as he brought the mike to his soft lips and moaned energetically into it, just as he did during any other Punk rehearsal.

The suggestive sounds that escaped the singer's lips surprised Murdoc more than they should have. _'Wot the Hell …?'_ His mind did a double-take and he accidentally struck the wrong chord on his bass. He cussed under his breath, trying to keep up, hoping that the others didn't take notice of his mistake.

Luckily, his bandmates had no idea he played the wrong note, or that he was having quite some trouble playing along, but it was close to the middle of the song now, and 2D was about let out another string of moans. Murdoc tried to concentrate on what he was supposed to be playing, but as soon as the bluenette opened his mouth and moaned again, Murdoc nearly lost it. He struck the wrong chord again, and this time, the others noticed. The all glanced at him for a moment as his eyes narrowed and he fought to regain his focus. By the end of the song, Murdoc had recovered his awareness and hit the ending notes flawlessly. But he didn't know what it was about his front man that made him screw up during the song.

He stood there silently for a minute, trying to figure out why he had messed up not once, but _twice_ on a song that didn't even last two minutes. This had never happened before. He had practiced and performed Punk countless times, and each time he struck his instrument impeccably, and took much pride in doing so. He'd heard 2D let out those moans every time they played Punk, so what made this rehearsal so different?

Murdoc looked over at his three bandmates, who were already packing up their instruments. But Murdoc just stayed put, with his bass still in his grasp. He looked at Noodle, who seemed as though she was about to collapse from weariness. The Satanist watched Russel pat her gently on the back and he told her it was time for her to go to bed.

Noodle did as she was told, picking up her music sheets and bidding her bandmates goodnight before making way to the murky corridors of Kong.

Soon after, Russel also gathered his music and shoved his drumsticks into his back pocket. He yawned heartily and gave 2D and Murdoc a final wave of departure as he too headed to his room, leaving the frontman and bassist alone.

Then Murdoc turned his attention over to his azure-haired keyboardist, who didn't seem the least bit drained, even after such an intense rehearsal. His back was facing Murdoc, and he was busying himself with getting the rest of the music sheets into nice, tidy piles. He barely noticed that the bassist was still standing in the exact same spot, staring at him with a totally blank expression on his face.

Murdoc hadn't perceived it at first, but something was prodding at the front of his trousers. He leisurely glanced down to see that he was sporting a rather impressive erection, and his eyes widened in shock and utter confusion.

'_Oy! Wot gives? Why the fuckin' __**fuck**__ am I horny?'_

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, especially with his singer standing right across from him, he tried to make himself look busy. He slowly removed the strap of him bass from his shoulders and proceeded to the back of the studio, and placed his guitar next to Noode's against the wall. Walking was slightly difficult for him though, considering his situation, and he cursed to himself some more, not afraid to let some pretty explicit words flee his lips.

Stuart had obviously heard Murdoc swearing to himself, and he knew that that wasn't uncommon for his mate to do so, but still, he glanced over his shoulder at Murdoc with a look of genuine concern.

"'Ay, Muds, everyfing okay?" he asked, and he watched as the bassist chuckled weakly to himself.

Murdoc _wanted_ to say something along the lines of, _'Oh yeah, Stuart. I'm doing just dandy standing here, trying to hide my boner from you. Thanks so much for asking.' _

Instead, he simply nodded and said,"Yeah, Stu. Everything's fine."

But no, everything was certainly _not _fine. Because now, Murdoc was leaning against the wall, with a freshly lit fag in hand, and pants still almost _painfully_ tight around his clothed, hard taint. 2D definitely _wasn't_helping his situation much, as he was thoughtlessly giving Murdoc a fairly pleasing show of his ass as he continued to clean up the mess on the studio floors that his other bandmates neglected to notice. Murdoc was just beginning to think his erection was going away, but one look at his bandmate told him differently. 2D was on all fours now, still picking up trash and paper and soda bottles, with his ass still slightly in the air.

Murdoc wanted nothing more than to make a mad dash for his precious love-shack on wheels, but it wasn't like him to skip out on something like this, and he knew that 2D would suspect something if he just up and left without a proper explanation. And how on Earth could he possibly explain his condition? 'Sorry Stu-Pot, but I've got this massive beast in my jeans and I need to take care of it immediately, if you know what I mean. See you in the morning.'

No. Absolutely _not_. That would just be pathetic on his part. He could hide it …

2D was just finishing up what he was doing on the floor, and so he stood up and made his way to where Murdoc was leaning against the wall. He took a fag from the new pack of Lucky Lungs in his pants pocket, and shoved in his mouth before lighting it. Murdoc kept his stare forward, not daring to lay one eye on his singer. He wasn't completely sure, but he was quite aware that 2D was probably the one who gave him this taunting erection. He just couldn't figure out _why._

2D leaned his back against the wall, the same as Murdoc, and let out a rather vigorous sigh of satisfaction and anxiety as he blew out the smoke. And as the singer did so, a pang of heated want struck Murdoc's chest and made its way down to his hard-on. The Satanist winced, and mentally kicked himself for deciding to wear such close-fitting pants that day …

His eyes narrowed again, this time in confusion. _'Wot the Hell is wrong wit me? The dullard's made me horny! Why? WHY?'_

2D could sense that something was bothering his closest mate, so he cocked his head to the side and faced his friend with a troubled expression.

"Muds? Wot's da matta?"

Murdoc couldn't bring himself to steal a glance at his singer. "Hmm?"

"Is somefing buggin' you?"

"Why do you think something's buggin' me, faceache? I'm … fine."

As Murdoc replied, he moved a little bit and his tight jeans created friction on his erection, which almost caused him to gasp. Thankfully, he was able to control himself. But he wasn't too sure how long he'd being to stand there without going insane …

"Well, for one, you seem like you're in pain."

"…"

Stuart kept his onyx eyes locked on the bassist, and he frowned a little, as if he was hurt. "And … and you won't look at me …"

Just to keep suspicions down, Murdoc took a deep, silent breath to steady himself and whipped his head around only to come face-to-face with the man who was the cause of his hardened erection. 2D had a look of apprehension and slight fear on his face, and he was biting his lip.

Murdoc's right eye twitched and he winced again at the sight. _'Damnit! Damnit DAMNIT! Why the fuck does he have to look so _damn_ innocent? Stupid lil' poof!'_

Not able to hold his urges any longer, Murdoc ran out of the room and into the corridor towards the lift, leaving 2D to muse over what had just happened.

Knowing that Murdoc was most likely heading to his Winnie, the singer decided to follow him against his better judgment, only because he knew for a fact that something was wrong.

The door to the Winnebago burst open, and Murdoc hopped on inside and slammed the door behind him. He was so lost in pain and want that he forgot to lock it. Knowing exactly what he was planning on doing, he rushed to his shelf, which was stuffed full of CD's and records. Frantically, he searched for the one that would suit his needs, tossing unwanted disks over his shoulder and making quite a commotion in the process.

Finally, he found the one he was looking for, sighed in relief, and shoved it in his CD player with bottled zest. He skipped almost every song until he came to the one he was looking for. He frenetically hit the pause button, grabbed the remote that controlled the CD player, and dropped onto his bed. A belt buckle was thrown onto the floor as Murdoc undid his trousers, and he unbuttoned and finally unzipped his jeans with ease. As soon as some of the pressure was lifted from his erection, he gave a hefty sigh and let his head crash onto his pillow. He was panting heavily now in impatience, and he ripped his pants from his legs and tossed them to the floor of the Winnie. He rubbed himself through his y-fronts, and let out a mewl of approval.

His tolerance wearing terribly thin, Murdoc stripped himself of his undergarments, choosing only to wear his shirt. Shaking with anticipation, he recklessly grabbed for the bottle of lube that sat on his bedside table and unscrewed the cap. Squeezing a fair amount on his calloused hands, he lathered his erection in the transparent lubricant and tossed the tube aside. He then seized the remote with one hand, took hold of his manhood with the other, and pressed 'play'.

He felt his entire body start to tremble in vehemence and he turned up the volume on his radio before placing the remote down next to him. He gripped the sheets of his bed and began to slowly pump his cock just as the song 'Punk' started to play. Murdoc bit his lip and grunted, wanting to hear the suggestive sounds that put him in this situation in the first place.

The song got louder, and the drums started up, as did the bass and guitar. Murdoc knew what was to follow, so he hastily stroked his dick faster, as he felt himself becoming lost in the music and the heat of the moment. He ran his thumb over the tip of his prick and groaned loudly at the touch as he drowned in ecstasy.

"Ahh … n-nghh … f-_fuck _…"

Finally, the raucous moans that Murdoc was waiting for erupted from the speakers, in a voice that could only be recognized as 2D's and that was all the bassist needed. The fervent noises the singer cried out during the beginning of the song jolted Murdoc's senses and he bucked his hips unintentionally and tightened the grip on his penis as he stroked harder and faster still. He groaned as he continued to abuse himself, images of his blue-haired frontman flashing in his mind. His breaths came out in short, lust-filled gasps as he imagined 2D mounted overtop of him, moving his lovely, boney hips in time with his thrusts. Not that Murdoc was paying much attention, but in the background, the vocals picked up in the song, and 2D's voice filled the room.

"_Said to myself "I'll go up"! Make-up for myself I'll never."_

Murdoc bucked his hips again and cursed loudly, picturing 2D covered in sweat and biting his lip, those hollow eyes half-lidded in pleasure. The bassist had no idea what possessed him to think about Stuart in such an explicit way, but at this point, Murdoc really didn't care.

"_Always this time I thought I stand up! Then another day to shut up."_

The bassist threw his head back against the pillow passionately and arched his back, thrusting his pelvis into the air as his stroked his hard-on. He eyelids fluttered and twitched in rapture as he pictured 2D tossing his head back and letting out a lusty moan. He envisioned 2D crying out his name and sighing in that angelic voice of his, begging for the bassist to go harder. Murdoc's grasp on the sheets grew tighter as the he lost himself to his obscene sexual fantasy.

"_Back to this town, doing what you can. Bound to be gone, damned a loser."_

"Aghh! Ahh …! Sh-shit … oh, shit … 2D … "

"_Damned it but I'll never give up! But everybody said to shut up. 'Ay!"_

As Murdoc got closer and closer to the release he craved, his body got hot and sweat ran down his face and neck, dampening his fringe. He was engulfed in ecstasy and as he continued to pump his lubricated manhood with one hand, he let go of his bed sheet with his other and brought it up to his chest to tweak one of his erect nipples, imagining that it was 2D pinching him. He gasped at the sensation it gave, and a wave of ardor coursed through him. His adrenaline levels grew to new heights and the Satanist groaned as he maintained the somewhat harsh treatment to his body. His visions of 2D became more and more graphic, and he pictured the bluenette continuing to move his lower body up and down in synch with Murdoc as the bassist thrust his pelvis into the air again. 2D's other hand would move lower and lower until the taller man would finally grab his own prick, and start to stroke himself in time with bass player's movements. This vision alone drove Murdoc wild with pleasure and he threw his head to the side, letting a string of broken moans spill from his lips.

"Fuck _yes_!" he growled, as his dick ached for liberation.

"_Damned she might care to love up! Then say she'll never get up."_

Murdoc grunted and swore under brusque breaths, turning himself on with his obscene mental images of his dimwitted singer. He pictured 2D all sweaty and blushing and moaning things like, "Oh, yes, Muhdoc!" or "Aahh! Go harder Muds! Harder!" Murdoc fell deeper into his fantasy, and his elongated tongue lolled from his mouth involuntarily and hung from his lips onto the pillow.

"_Everybody said to shoot up! Last time I tell them word up."_

It was at this time that 2D reached the Winnebago, and hearing the ear-splitting music blasting inside the motor-home, he crept closer, ignoring the voices in his head that told him to keep away. As he stood just inches away from the front door of Murdoc's dear Winnie, the pianist recognized the song immediately, as he was the one who had provided the vocals. He was tempted to knock on the door, but instead, he opened it slightly, seeing as it was unlocked.

"_Down in the sun, I did what I was told! Did it to myself, did it to myself, and don't expect anything else!"_

Well, the singer didn't really know what to make of the sight before him.

"_Cause everybody told me 'shut up'!"_

There Murdoc was, lying on his bed, covered in sweat and saliva, with one of his hands tweaking his nipple while the other he was using to wank himself off with. The Satanist's tongue was hanging from his mouth, his hips were in the air, his eyes were half closed in bliss, and his entire body seemed to be trembling. The song was over, but Murdoc didn't notice. He let the next song play as he continued to sink into nirvana.

Not thinking that he would walk in on Murdoc while he was masturbating, 2D picked his jaw up off the ground and was about to close the door, but Murdoc moaned something over the music and it caught 2D's attention.

"Oh _God_, Stu-Pot … ! "

2D went wide-eyed and covered his mouth with his hands in both surprise and disorientation. _'Holy shit! Murdoc's wankin' off to the thought of me!' _He knew that he should have just shut the door and left, but something inside him wanted to stay. _'Murdoc couldn't 'ave said _my _name …" _he thought to himself, thinking that he must have heard Murdoc wrong.

Murdoc's head went back again as he continued to claw at himself, and he was completely oblivious to the fact that 2D was peering inside, watching him as he pleased himself and fulfilled his vivid desires. He was panting hard and growling in satisfaction, and sounded almost like an animal. He pumping his cock madly and the keyboardist could tell by the way the bassist was twitching that he was getting closer to release. 2D was to some extent _mesmerized_ with the way his friend was handling himself. He was drenched in sweat and grunted each time he exhaled. He was thrusting his hips in time with every stoke, and it looked like he was going to lose it any second.

Murdoc was dangerously close to the relief he yearned for, but he let his forbidden fantasies continue on in his tainted mind. He stroked his dick even faster now, and he let his thumb run across the tip again, causing him to buck his hips. His mismatched eyes rolled into the back of his head in maximum pleasure and he parted his lips farther apart, only to let out another fervent moan.

'_He sounds like a demon … ' _2D thought, still enthralled with the illicit display Murdoc was giving him. He knew that what he was doing was wrong. Very wrong. He was watching Murdoc _masturbate _for Satan's sake!

But for some reason, he couldn't look away.

Murdoc felt something heated start in his lower abdomen, and he knew what was coming next. He pictured his singer breathing erratically, tongue hanging out, and moaning with each and every thrust Murdoc gave, his hand still pumping his taint in synch with the older man. Murdoc then imagined 2D giving a final unruly moan and cumming, his seed seeping all over his long, long fingers.

The scene was just enough to bring Murdoc over the edge. He screamed loudly, the singer's name clearly escaping his lips, and his eyes went wide as he came, shaking violently and spilling over his hands and already filthy bed sheets.

He then fell back onto his bed, sweaty and very much out of breath. His long, slick tongue still drooped from his lips as his erotic breaths slowed down, but his body was still shivering powerfully from his orgasm. His fatigued eyes gradually fluttered shut from apathy.

Just a few mere feet away, 2D stood in the doorway of the Winnebago, still trying to administer what had just taken place. Then he looked down, as he noticed something was tightening in the front of his pants. Aghast and a little embarrassed, 2D stole one last glance at Murdoc, who was currently going in and out of sleep, before shutting the Winnebago door with a quiet 'click'.

Then he turned on his heels and made his way to his own room, making sure he locked the door behind him as he strolled inside.

**Author's comments: Hope all you 2M fans are satisfied ... I had fun writing this ... ^3^ I got the 'Punk' lyrics directly from Gorillaz-Unoffical, only because I couldn't understand a word 2D shouts out in the song. So, if you think they're wrong, don't blame me. Blame G-U.**


End file.
